


Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Jamie and Claire first meet when Claire and Frank come into his uncle's jewelry store to by an engagement ring. Then she finds out who Frank REALLY is. It is a good thing her friends Jamie and Gellis are there.From a Gotham's Writing Workshop prompt.





	1. Turquoise,Emerald, and Topaz

Jamie Fraser hates working at his uncle's jewelry store. He wants to be out in the open. Out in the air. Not stuck behind a counter helping couples find engagement and wedding rings. He sighs and shakes his head. He knows it is only for a month until his cousin Hamish returns from Paris where he is on vaction  
"Family sticks together, Jamie. Your Uncle Column needs you." His da said. And that was that.  
He looks up from his inner monologue when the bell over the door rings. A couple enter. He is a plain looking professor type. Much older then the lady. The first thing Jamie notices about her is her mass of brown curls. They are held in an unruly knot on the top of her head.  
" Really Frank. This is so unnecessary." She is saying. Her English accent tickles Jamie's ears.   
" It is Claire. An engagement requires a ring. And you will be wearing it and should help pick it out."  
"Claire, Sorcha." Jamie thinks translating her name to the Gailec. He watches as she walks up to the counter and smiles up at him.  
"Topaz, her eyes are topaz." Jamie thinks stunned to silence by her beauty.  
" We would like to see some engagement rings." The man, Frank's, voice broke through her spell.  
" Aye, and what is the ladies preference?"  
"Hmmm, I don't think I want the standard diamond. Do you have other jewels?"  
" We do. We have engagement rings with emerald, turquoise, even in topaz. Rubies, jade, weel, anything you would want."  
"Ahh," she licks her lips and his gut tightens.  
"She is engaged Jamie. Stop thinking about her like that." He orders himself.  
" Can I see one in emerald?. For my Irish mum."  
" Aye lass." He turns to get some and firmly orders his body to behave. Crips, beautiful woman come through the shop all the time. What is it about her?"  
He puts out a sample of emerald rings. She scans through them ohhh and ahhhing. She tries on on with an emerald in the center with a diamond, turquoise, and topaz stones around it. It is stunning and suits her. He tells her so.  
" Trying to make a sale son." Frank comments.  
"Jamie, my name is Jamie. And no. Just being honest. The topaz matches her eyes and the emerald compliments her Irish skin tone."  
" Ahhhh Jamie. Thank you." Claire says turning the full force of her smile on him. He swallows hard and, behind the privacy of the counter, adjusts himself.   
" Well we will take it. Right Claire?"  
"Oh yes. Thank you Frank!" She throws her arms around Frank and the stab of jealousy that Jamie feels almost knocks him over. Bloody hell, man, she is his fiancee.  
He rings up the order and smiles at them both.   
" Congratulations Claire and Frank. Have a happy marriage."  
" Thank you Jamie." She puts on arm around him in a ackward hug. Ackward in a lot of ways. He is glad the counter is between them. She was greatly effecting him. Frank shakes his hand and they leave. But he will see her again. He must.


	2. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie meet back up after a stone falls out of her ring. There is a bit of harmless flirting. And then a shock when she meets back up with Frank.

A week later and Jamie is back at his post. He hasn't been able to get Claire out of his mind. Stupid since she is engaged. But that doesn't stop her from dreaming of her, of looking for her face in every woman that walks in, from worrying about her. He shakes his head as he cleans the glass cases. It is a slow day. There hasn't been a customer in over an hour. So when the bell rings he looks up expectantly. And his heart stops and restarts in a galloping rythmn. It is her. Claire. Sorcha.  
" Hello." She calls out. She hasn't seen him bent down cleaning the bottom cases. This gives him time to compose his face and emotions.  
" Hello Claire." She starts and turns around.   
"There you are Jamie. You recall my name."  
"Aye. And you mine."  
"True but I don't see a dozen customers a day."  
He laughs. "My uncle wpuld love a dozen customers a day. Ye are the third one today. And it is close to five."  
" Oh. Well I am very happy I stopped in then."  
" Me too Sorcha."  
"Sorcha?"  
"Your name in the Gailec. It means light."  
"Oh that is..ah.."  
" I have made ye uncomfortable. I am sorry. I am sure ye came in for business. How can I help ye Claire?"  
"I did. My ring. One of the stones fell out. I have the stone." She hands him the ring and the loose stone. It is the topaz. When she does their hands touch. It only lasts a fraction of a second but will fill Jamie's thoughts for days.  
"I am so sorry Claire. As ye recall Leoch Jewels has a lifetime guarantee on all items sold. We will get this fixed right away."  
"Thank uou Jamie. Can you fix it here?"  
"No I am afraid not. I will have to sent it out. It will take a few days. I am sorry."  
"It is okay."  
He reaches under the counter and retrieves an envelope. He fills out the front and places the ring and lose stone in it. He seals it and has Claire sign a invoice. He gives her a copy of it and a business card.  
"Ye can call and check on the status."  
She nods. "Can I have another?"  
He assumes she wants one for her fiance, for Frank. He hands it over while keeping a professional expression on his face. She surprises him by turning it over and writing on the back. She then hands it back to him.  
"My number. When it gets back, call me."  
" Of course."  
She smiles up at him and he smiles back. They stand there for a moment before Claire looks away with a flush.  
"I have to go. Meeting Frank for dinner."  
"Of course. Have a good evening Claire. You and Frank."  
"Thank you. A few days?"  
"Aye. I will call ye."  
"Thank you again. Good bye Jamie."  
"Good bye Claire."  
She walks out and he collapses into a chair. What was that stare? Crips!

And what was that Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp? Were you really flirting with the jeweler? You are engaged. Jesus! I almost couldn't look away. He is attractive with those red curles and piercing blue eyes. But I love Frank and am committed to him.  
She shakes hwr head and heads towards the car and her fiance's office. He is an abject professor at Glasgow University. He teaches history.   
Claire was in medical school. Between them they have a wonderful life planned. They want a boy and girl. A dog and cat. A house in the country. She smiles thinking about all this as she walks towards his door. She is early but doesn't think Frank will mind. She doesn't mind watching him work as she waits.  
She frowns as she gets closer. She recognizes the sounds coming out of his office. The sounds of passion. But she wan't in there. What the hell? She only hesitates a moment before pushing the door open. They don't see her.   
Neither Frank nor the student kneeling before him, his cock in his mouth. She just stares shocked to immobility at the sight. Frank groans as the young man's mouth works him. His eyes are closed but open wide when Claire screams out.  
"You bastard!"  
She turns and runs out ignoring Frank calling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what has he done? And what will Claire do next?


	3. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocked and shook Claire finds herself back at Leoch Jewels where Jamie is the friend she needs.

"Where to go? What to do? Oh gawd, how could he do that to her?" She drives around aimlessly. Her thoughts are a jumbled mess. "A man. Crips, not that it makes a difference. He cheated. He is a cheater. Whether with a man or woman, what difference does it make? Well other then the fact that she will need an series of STD tests. Of course that will be the case either way. She can't think. She can't plan. She pulls over and starts to sob. She brings her hands up to her face. The ring. Well she sure isn't going to wear it now. She should cancel the repair. She takes a deep breath and heads towards Leoch Jewels.  
Jamie is just getting ready to lock up when she walks back in.  
"Claire I didn't expect you back." "I didn't expect..oh gawd." She collapses. Her knees hit the floor as her hands come up to cover her face.  
"Claire." He drops to her side. He doesn't know whether to touch her. She is in obvious distress. "Can you tell me what is wrong?"  
She drops her hands exposing her tearstained face. "Frank he...ohhhh...he is cheating on me. I walked in on him cheating on me. With one of his students. A guy!" Her voice breaks on the last word.  
"Jesus Christ."  
"Quite. I just ran out. Didn't give him time to explain."  
" Could he?"  
"No I...no! There is no excuse. No reason. No!" She shudders and, unable to hold herself up, leans up against him. He wraps his arm around her and holds her up. She cries against his shoulder. He stays quiet knowing there is nothing he can say to help. Not now.  
"I am sorry. I just came by to cancel the repair to the ring. I didn't mean to."  
"Hush. You have had a shock. Your reaction is very normal.  
"A shock. Yes. One way to put it."  
He helps her feet and then locks the shop, placing the closed sign on it.  
"Ye need whiskey."  
"Your accent seems to come and go at will."  
"Och. Tis just my Uncle Column, the owner, wants a authentic Scottish feel. But I am Oxford educated. Whisky?"  
"Please, so you don't do this for a living?"  
"Ach no' I am in charge of my families orchard. Lallybroch Estates. We grow.."  
" Apples...sorry Fr...err we have been there. Such good apples."  
" Thank you. The estate has been in our family for close to three hundred years.  
"Wow."  
He leads them to a back room and pulls a seat out for her. He pulls a bottle out of the fridge as she looks around the break room. It is neat but tiny. With just a small four chair table, a counter with a coffee and tea pot,a sink, and the fridge. A few cabinets line the wall over the counter. Jamie pulls two mugs out and fills them.  
"Sorry. Best I can do." He hands her one.  
"It is fine." She takes a sip and sighs. He was right. It is exactly what she needs. He sits beside her and they drink in silence for a few moments. "I will have to find a place to live. I can't go back there." She breaks the silence.  
"You lived with Frank ,then?"  
"Yes. We were to be married in a month. Dated for years. He popped the question and asked me to live with him the same day. A year ago. I didn't...I didn't see any sign at all. None. Of him being a cheater. Or.."  
"Of his bisexuality."  
"Just so. What now? I know," she looks down at the table and runs her finger over the rim of the cup," I will need to have some tests. We weren't using anything, you see. We wanted to try to get an early start on a family. And he, they weren't either." She looks up a meets his equally haunted eyes.  
" That," he stops and shakes his head," Yes you will."  
" What were you going to say?"  
" Words unsuited for a lady. Do you have a place to go?"  
"Yes. I will stay with my friend Gellis. I should call her. She doesn't even know."  
"Aye. Ye should. More whiskey?"  
She nods as she connects to Gellis. She sips it as she explains to a shocked Gellis what had happened.  
"She is getting a room ready for me. I should go," She starts up and sways..  
"I think not. I will drive you."  
"I can," she stops and grabs the chair as the room spins.  
"You were saying?" He lifts his eyebrows at her.  
"That I would love a ride. Thank you."


	4. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis and Claire talk and scream it out.

Gellis meets him at the door. She takes Claire into her arms and they hug and rock back and forth as Jamie stands to the side watching.  
"Oh Gellis sorry ah..meet Jamie Fraser. He sold us the engagement ring and brought me here."  
"Thank ye Jamie. I am glad she had someone with her. Thank ye for bringing her to me." She is polite but dismissive.'I've got it now,' was her attitude.  
"I am glad I was here too. Claire, call me if you need me."  
"I will. Thank you."  
He gives her one more long look and turns to leave. Gellis ushers her into her house. Claire collapses on her couch and lets the pain and anger she has been holding in, out. Gellis sits beside her and holds her hand as she cries and screams. When she is all done...  
"Can ye tell me what happened?"  
She does starting with going back to Leoch Jewels and ending when they walk back through the door. She includes details she hadn't told Jamie. Like the sounds and what sex act she walked in on.  
"What an arse?"  
"Yes. Gawd Gellis, how can he do this? To me? To us?"  
"I dinna ken Claire. I really don't. He is scum. I am glad you found out before ye married him or, worse yet, had a bairn."  
"Me too Gellis." She knows she isn't pregnant. She got her period just a few days ago.

"Now what Claire. I ken ye won't be going back to the bastard. But ye need to get yer stuff."  
"I do. I hadn't thought of it. "  
"Well ye needn't think of that tonight. I got what ye need."  
"I know. Thank you Gellis."  
"What do you need right now?"  
"More whiskey. Chocolate. A good sleep."  
"Can do all that."  
They drink and eat chocolate ice cream. They don't discuss Frank. Instead they talk about Gellis' job. She is a bartender and has very interesting clientele. And Claire's medical school studies. After three more glasses of almost straight whiskey, Claire is very drunk and ready for bed.  
Gellis loans her pyjamas and sees her tucked into bed. She sits by her friend until she goes to sleep.


	5. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie stops by to check on Claire the next morning and meets a super protective Gellis.

Jamie can't get her out of his head. Poor lass. Just engaged and then to find out your intended is shagging someone else. He wonders how she slept. Her friend seemed anxious for him to leave. He can't blame her for not wan't a man around. But he was just a mate. Wasn't he?  
Of course he was. He barely knows the lass and she is just now split from her fiance'. Just a mate. The reason I can't get her out of my head is because of how bad she is hurt. That is all.   
"I will check on her. Yes, and when I find her, well no' well but as well as can be expected with her friend; well then I can move on. Let her go. Stop constantly thinking of her."  
So decided, he dresses and heads out. He stops to get a hot mug of chamomile tea recalling it's powers to sooth. He arrives at Gellis' stoop at seven that morning. He hesitates becore knocking. It is aweful early but he must be at work and open the shop by eight. He knocks.  
Gellis woke with the alarm at six-thirty. She slams it to silence and stumbles up. She courses F'ing Frank under her breath as she dresses. Claire, poor dear, had cried half the night. Neither got much sleep. Strong coffee is the order of the day. She is just starting it when there is a knock on the door.  
"Frank!" She thinks immediately spoiled for a fight. She stomps to the door and jerks it open.  
"Oh it is ye."  
"And who were you expecting?"  
"Well I thought it might be Frank."  
"Oh, has he been by, then?" He tenses up at the thought. He had better not been.  
"Oh no. Thank God. Tis just the early morning visiter."  
"Och, well I must open the shop at eight. I wished to check on Claire before hand."  
"Oh, come in. She is still asleep. The poor lass was up half the night crying."  
Jamie follows her in mumbling Gailec curses under his breath. How he would like a few moments alone with Frank.  
"Just so. I have started coffee if ye would like some. Oh, I see ye have yer own."  
"No, it is tea. And is for Claire. Chamomile sooths, so says my mum."  
"It does. That is kind of you Jamie. Ahhg, I pray ye dinna think me to forward but, it is just that Claire isna ready for another bloke. She needs time to heal."  
"No, I am just here as a mate. I dinna want naught else. I ken she needs time to get over him."  
"Good. I am glad we have an understanding. Because Frank is on the top of my list but there be space for more."  
"Understood. He is on the top of mine also."

"Jamie," her voice startles them both. He turns. She stands in pyjamas that are a might to small for her. The gown ends two inches above her knees and clings to her breasts in a very interesting way. He swallows hard before answering.  
"Aye lass. I came to check on you and bring ye some chamomile tea." She looks like she can use it. Her eyes are bloodshot with deep circles under them. Her hair a mess of unbrushed curles. He sees tearlines down her face and he is filled with even more rage toward Frank.  
"Oh thank you. I feel I have been overrun by a large truck. Do I look it?"  
He hands her the tea and pulls a chair out for her. "You look like you feel I suspect."  
"That bad. Ugggv." She takes a sip and sighs. "Thank you Jamie. This is wonderful."  
"You are welcome." He watches her sip knowing he must leave soon though he doesn't wish to. Just mates, he sternly orders himself.  
"Claire, I have to open the shop at eight. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"  
"How sweet. No, but thank you. You coming to check on me and bringing this wonderful tea are enough."  
"Good." He thinks a second before taking a scrap of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He jots down a number. He hands it to her.  
"My mobile. If ye need more tea, or to talk, a ride, or someone to kick yer exes arse, or anything, call me."  
"Thank you Jamie. I will do that. You are such a good mate."   
"Aye ma'am. I try."   
He gives her shoulder a squeeze and leaves.


	6. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie to the rescu!

He is just getting ready for bed when his phone chimed. He groans praying it isn't his uncle saying he had to work longer at the jewelry store. It wasn't. He grinned from ear to ear when he saw who it was.  
"Claire." He knows the smile had transferred to his voice.  
"Jamie. Thank God."  
His smile fades. "What is wrong?"  
"I am sorry. I know it late."  
"Claire, what is wrong?"  
"Can you come? Gellis and I went to get my things. He was supposed to be gone. He has a class. So we came inside. But he was there. And not alone. It wasn't even the same guy.. I couldn't..Can you come?"  
"Where are you Claire?"  
"Oh right." She gives him the address.   
"I am on the way. You and Gellis stay outside."  
"No worries."

That unbelievable f'ing bastard, Jamie thinks as he heads to Frank's house. He clings tight to the steering wheel trying hard to calm himself down before he arrived. Claire needed her things and he wasn't sending her or Gellis inside. She said he had it all packed. So all he had to do was pick it up. And avoid killing Frank. That too.   
They were waiting outside. He parks, steps out, and pulls Claire into a fervent hug. She clings to him. A port in the storm.   
"Where are your things?" He asks after a moment.   
"Right, you probably have to go."  
"No," he pulls away enough to see her face," I have all the time in the world for you. But, I want you and Gellis away from here."  
"It is in the front room. Two suitcases and three boxes."  
"Okay. I will be right back out." He leads her to Gellis and he meets her eyes in perfect understanding. 'Take care of her.' 'I will. Take care of him.' He grins. 'With pleasure.'

He walks into the house and is meet by Frank.  
"Why it is the jeweler?"   
"Yes. Come to fetch Claire's things."  
"Claire was to be doing that."  
"She came into do that. Her and Gellis," he gathers up her things as he talks," and found you with..well whoever he is. So now I am."  
"Oh," his face fell. He hadn't know she was there. "Are you sleeping with her then?"  
"What? No unlike you Claire has class. We are just mates."  
"I tried. I did. I thought I could have both."  
"But she didn't know. You didn't give her a choice." He shakes his head and lifts the last box onto the others. With a sutcase under each arm, it is hard. But he wants out of his company.  
"Tell her I am sorry." Frank says opening the door.  
"She kens that." Is his parting shot as he walks out the door. 

They run to meet him removing boxes. He sighs in relieve. Gellis opens her boot and the boxes and suitcases are placed in it.  
"You didn't need to try to get it all at once." Gellis says.  
"Aye I did. I wished to leave his company."  
."Thank you Jamie. I just couldn't."  
"I ken that Claire. He is.." A string of Gallic follows.  
"Do we want to know?" Gellis asks with a smile.  
"No."  
Will you please come back to the house for a nightcap?" Claire asks," please. As my mate."  
He can't refuse her.


	7. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drunk Claire propositions Jamie

"How could he? I mean, twas bad enough I had to see...but to see it again. With a completely different..Did he give you an explanation?"  
They are in her and Gellis' sitting room. Gellis had already gone to bed with apologies. She was the manager of Duncan's Bar and Grill and had to open in the morning. So it was just the two of them. And Claire was drinking almost straight whiskey. Jamie had switched to soft drinks after one glass knowing he must both, drive home and work in the morning.  
"He said he was sorry. That he tried to have both."  
"Tried to have.. ; like I would be okay with him leading a double life; exposing myself and and future children to God along knows."  
"I told him you knew he was sorry."  
She gives him a small smile before resuming her drunking pacing. He wishes she would sit down. He is concerned she will fall.  
"Oh yes I know. I will have a battery of test now. For everything from HIV, to chlamydia, herpes, even freaking hepatitis!" As a nursing student she knows all to well what she has been exposed to.  
"When can you get them done?" He watches with growing concern as she almost hits the wall as she turns to walk back towards him.  
"To- morror," she slurs out as she works towatd the couch on increasingly unsteady legs," I will hav' to tell em'. Every-one 'll know."  
He takes her hand and pulls her down beside him. He takes the glass of whisky from her and hands her a cola.  
"Hey!"  
"You thank me in the morning. Yes they will all know. And blame Frank. No one will blame you."  
"Uh huh, Gen-eva will. She want Frank for herself. She can hav' em. I don't give a crap."  
"That's the spirit." He dinna ken who Geneva is but is glad to see Claire pushing off some of her despair.  
"She would no' believe me if I tole he he was with..Ahhh. I don't care. Hey." She turns and grabs Jamie's shirt," wanna shag? I got's rubbers."  
"What?"   
"I am good, truly. No matter..truly. I just wanna feel wanted. You want me?"  
"Claire. Yer drunk."  
"Yah so. I still want you."  
She lifts his hand and places it on her breast," see my nips are hard. You pretty and I am horny."  
"Holy Mother," he prays as his cock reacts to the feel of her breast under his hand. Her nipples tight against his palm.  
"See," she giggles placing her other hand on his crotch.," you do want..come to bed with me Jamie."  
"I can't "  
She gently squeezes his package. "I think you can."  
"Won't," the word is a croak as his penis grows harder. He does want her badly. Had sense he first saw her. But not like this. He pulls his hand away from her chest and her hand away from his crotch," No' like this."  
"But,"   
He stands and then bends down to kiss her forehead. It takes all he has to walk out.


	8. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Claire must deal with Frank. But Jamie is there to help.

Oh, Mother Mary and all the Saints, what had she done last night? Her eyes are filled with ground glass and her head fills full of bricks. Ragged sharp bricks. Oh God. She gingerly gets to her feet and sways with the room. She holds tight to the edge of the couch, and way was she in the sitting room anyway, as her world slowly rights itself.  
She needs the loo but it feels a thousand kilometres away as she slowly makes her way there willing herself not to be sick. It is a very near thing but she makes it. She empties her stomach with a deep groan and then rinses her mouth out and washes her face.   
She looks a fright. Her eyes bloodshot. Her face bone white. Her hair in a riot around her head.. The circles under her eyes are deep enough to drown in.  
"Okay Beauchamp. Enough. Time to get yourself together. He is not worth it." The sound of her is voice, hoarse and raspy. She needs a drink. But no alcohol.  
Holding onto the wall she makes her way to the kitchen. She finds coffee and Gellis famous hang-over cure in the blender.  
"Bless her. Oh bless her." She croaks before pouring some of each and sitting down at the table. She sips cautiously until she is sure her stomach will except it. The sound of her phone ringing causes her to scream at the piercing pain it causes in her head.  
She grabs it and swips answer before looking to see who was calling just to shut it up. Huge mistake.  
"Hullo."  
"Claire. I am so sorry. I didn't realize how late it was getting or I would have...That is I didn't want you to see Tim and I."  
"Frank?" I takes a secound for her alcohol soaked brain to catch up," so he has a name. Does he know of the other young man. Or is it men you are also screwing? Look I could care less. I did. But you are not worth the hassle. I am beyond done. Have a nice life. Goodbye."  
She hangs up wishing she had a phone she could slam down. The unmitigated nerve of him. When the phone rings again she answers it with a tense, "What?"  
"Sorry Claire. Did I call at a bad time?"  
"Jamie, sorry. It isn't you. I just rung off with Frank."  
"Frank?"  
"Yes I wouldn't have answered but for the fact I wanted the piercing ringing to stop."  
"Horrid. And Frank trying to justify what happened as a matter of bad timing. He didn't realize who late it was."  
"That bastard!"  
"Quite. I pray I did not embarrass myself to much last night."  
"Apart from trying to get me in yer bed, ye were not to bad."  
"I did what! I am so sorry."  
"No worries lass. When do you need to go have those tests?"  
"Tests? Oh right. The bloody tests. Anytime. Why?"  
"Well if ye can wait until lunch, I would be willing to escort you. I ken ye don't want to be alone."  
"That would be great Jamie. Thank you. I may even feel human by then."  
"Aye. Coffee and juice."  
"Gellis already had coffee and her famous hangover cure made when I woke up. Oh..that is why."  
"What?"  
"Why I awoke on the couch. You didn't want to take me into my room because."  
"Aye..I've a customer. Pick ye up at noon?"  
"Yes perfect thanks."  
She hangs up and smiles. It is nice to have friends.


	9. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests leads to an unexpected complication.

"Okay Beauchamp. Let's see if you can get yourself looking human before heading out into the world." She tells herself as she heads towards the shower.  
A dose of steaming water, lavender bath wash, a shampoo and conditioning, she slowly starts to feel herself again. She gingerly steps out and wraps a towel around her. She towel dries her hair and pulls on a pair of cargo pants and a pull-over. She brush out her damp hair and pulls it into a loose bun.   
She walks into her bedroom and covers the shallowness of her face with a touch of blush and attempts to disguise the hollowness of her eyes with some eye shadow and concealer for the bags.  
She slips her favorite earrings and necklace on. She studies the overall effect, not bad. She still looks sick but not nearly as bad. She isn't up for any type of food. Fortunately, Gellis hangover cure contains a ton of vitamins and minerals. She would hold.   
She heads back into the kitchen and fills her go bottle with the rest of it. She turns off the coffee put, puts the blender in to soak, and, out of things to do in the kitchen, heads back into the sitting room to wait.  
He is there at five after noon. She opens the door to his knock.  
"Claire no' so bad. Was expecting someone as pale as a vampire at least."  
"Under this make-up I am."  
"Ahh. Are ye ready to go?"  
"Yes thanks."  
They walk out to his car. He opens the door for her.. He joins her and then turns to her expectly.  
"Where are we going lass?"  
"Oh. Sorry. The health department on Hill street."  
He arches his brows at her. "No the hospital?"  
"No..I can't face those who may know me."  
"I see. Ye ken ye have nothing to be ashamed of?" He asks as he pulls out.  
"I do but.."  
"No worries lass. To Hill Street."

"So are you here for the rubbers?" The lady at the desk asks when they walk up to her..  
"Ahh no. I need.." But she can't say. Suddenly there is not enough oxygen in the room. She can't draw a deep breath. The room is spinning.  
"Claire!" Jamie's voice full of panic barely penetrates as the room slowly turns black.

"Welcome back." A woman she doesn't know looks down at her.  
"What?"  
"You seemed to have lost consciousness. Your boyfriend panicked. Outran the receptionist to fetch me."  
"Jamie. He is just my mate."  
"Ahhh." But she doesn't sound convinced.  
"Am I okay."  
"Yes. We are giving you fluids. Had a bit to much to drink last night, did you?"  
"I did. You see.." She tells her all about Frank and why she had overindulged and why she was there."

The doctor t'sssed and assures Claire that getting the tests would be no problem.  
"Where is Jamie?"  
"Pacing outside. Would you like me to get him?"  
"Yes please."  
She pats her hand and then raises and lets a frantic Jamie in.

"Claire. Bloody hell, ye scared the devil out of me! Is she okay?"  
"She is fine. A reaction to extreme emotuon and a tad to much alcohol. Just needs fluid and some tests."  
"Thank Christ." He sits down beside her and takes her hand, "do not ever do that to me again."  
"Yes Sir."

"Miss Beauchamp. I will sent the nurse in to draw blood and set up for a pelvic."  
"A pelvic?"  
"You know a pap smear will be necessary and some smears for other things." She censored herself due to the presence of Jamie.  
"Damn him. Yes I know."  
"So sorry."

"Claire?"  
"They have to look for genital warts and take swaps for the type of VD's that can cause cervical cancer."  
A soft stream of Galiec follows. She has the distinct inpression that it isn't suitable for mixed company.

 

The nurse returns and effortlessly draws several vials of blood. She labels tham and then opens the pelvic and pap tray. Jamie swallows at the sight of the instruments.  
"And they aren't using on themon you lad." She thinks.  
"Miss Beauchamp. You need to change to a gown."  
"Crips right. Ahhh."  
"I will step out." Jamie says.

She changes and then awaits the doctors return. Jamie doesn't come back in but she sees him outside the window. His presence steadies her.  
"Okay Miss Beauchamp.."  
"Claire please."  
"Claire, I need you to come down."  
She does and sees the curtain over the window had been shut. Good as she is very exposed. She closes her eyes as she feels the coldness of the speculum touch her.   
"Sorry. A bit of pressure."  
She nods. 

A few minutes later..  
"No sign of anything but we will run the slides and blood. We have a good number for you?"  
"Yes."  
"We will ring you in a few days."  
"Thank you."  
"Get dressed. I am writing you a script for a mild tranquilizer. And if you are intimate, use rubbers."  
"I know but we are just mates."  
"As you say." She pulls off the prescription and hands it to her. Claire gets dressed and goes out to meet Jamie.


	10. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the results are...

"Claire, ye want me to get it lass?" She had froze at the sound of the phone. His question jerks her out of her paralyze.

"No thanks. I got it." She walks over and picke up the phone, pressing the butten to connect 

"Hullo."

"Hello, is this Claire Beauchamp?"

"It it."

"Very good. We have your test results."

"Yes?" She reaches the hand, not holding the phone, out. Gellis quickly takes it, squeezing tight, giving her strength.

"Everything is negative. No sign of anything. Now, you know that you will need to return in six months for a repeat HIV test in six months. But for now, all is well."

Gel and Jamie had watched her get white and feared bad news. Gellis pulls her to her side and Jamie walks over and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"We are. Congratulations."

"Oh thank you."

"Claire," they ask together.

"All negative. All negative. I am okay. He didn't give me anything!"

"Thank God!" Gellis draws her against her for a tight hug. And Jamie wraps his arms around them both.

And in the protective embrace of her best mates, she lets all the fear out, breaking into tears of relief.


	11. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration leads to a...weel ye will see.

"We must celebrate. Can you join us?"

"Aye. And you are right. We must let out some of the tension you have been holding in." Jamie responds," Just let me go and change." He had headed to their place straight from work and has grass stains on his clothes.

"Okay. Meet us at O'Rielly's in an hour."

"An Irish bar?" He smirks at Gellis.

"Aye laddie. Is that a problem?"

"None at all. See ye lassies in a bit." 

"Your Irish accent is terrible laddie."

"Aye but I am Scottish."

Claire and Gellis giggle helplessly as he leaves.

"Are you sure Claire?" Gellis asks. They sit at a table in the far side of the crowded bar watching Jamie make his way over to them with shots to replace the empties that litter the table.

"I am. He is a mate. Like you."

"He is not I lass."

Claire finds this statement hilarious. Gellis laughs along with her. Jamie walks up and smiles at them both.

"What is so funny?"

"You are not Gellis, lad." Claire says as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"Okay. No but..huh?"

"You would have to be here." Gellis explains.

"I guess. Okay what are we drinking too?"

"Mates! May we ever stay thus." Claire calls out.

"Oh aye." They click the glasses together.

"Care to dance ladies?"

"No. To drunk. Dance with him Gellis. You both look to good to stay hidden." Gellis wears her slinkest dress. It clings to hwr body and the green sets of her eyes. Jamie has on tight jeans and a blue dress shirt with the top few buttons undone to show of just a hint of chest hair.

"What do ye say Gellis?"

"Lead me to the dance floor."

"You know I asked Claire if she wanted to be more then mates with you?" She causally says as the move under the pulsing disco light.

"Why? What did she say?"

"She said no. That you were her mate. As for why," she presses a little closer to him," well Claire and I have a system. If either of us is interested in a guy the other backs away. And I am very interested in you."

"You are?" He was flattered and since Claire---.

"I am." And she stands on tiptoes to claim his mouth.

"I need go home." Claire announces when they return to the table," don't feel good."

"I can take her." Gellis offers.

"None of us are driving. I will call a Lift."

Later in the back of the Lift car..

"Thank you. I needed my mates tonight." She rests her head on Gellis' shoulder oblivious to Gellis's other hand rubbing over Jamie's leg.

"We were happy too." Gellis assures her. "Let me get her to bed and we can. If you want?" She says in a whispered aside to Jamie.

"Oh I want."

Later...

"What?" Claire sits boldly up in bed. What had woken her? Oh, Gellis had a guy over. She would know her moans anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did they or didn't they?


	12. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So did they or didn't they? And how will Claire react?

"Oh why did I do that? I know, I remember how it felt last time? So why?" Are Claire's thoughts as she opens her heavy eyes the next morning. Her head pounds like a drum and her mouth is full of cotton. She has vague memories. Jamie and Gellis dancing. Shot after shot. A Lift ride home. Gellis' moaning out. Did I dream that?

Gellis wakes feeling a bit better then Claire. She is also hungover but with a clearer memory. Did I? Did we? She turns her heavy head. Oh boy.

Jamie still sleeps beside her. The sheet rides low enough so she can see his...oh boy. Oh lawd. She doesn't do this. Must have been drunker then she realised. Now what? Coffee. And then she can think.

Jamie awakes in a strange bed. What the? He looks around and it all comes back. He had sleep with Gellis. Oh Jesus. Not good. She was the wrong one. What is Claire going to say? He jumps up and quickly redresses. Did we use protection? The thought stops him in the middle of bottoming his shirt. Images. Gellis rolling a condom over..oh thank God. He heads towards the kitchen to face Gellis and Claire.

Claire fumbles with barely opened eyes to get the coffee started. She is attempting to pour water into the back when Gellis enters.

"Let me help."

"Oh thank you. I couldn't see. Why did we drink so much?"

"Great question."

"And did I hear you with someone last night?" She has taken a seat at the table. 

"Hmmmm." Gellis didn't realize they were so loud. But she hardly recalls the details.

"I heard moaning. Either you were having an erotic dream or?"

Jamie picks this moment to walk in the room. Claire, even as hungover as she is, quickly puts two and two together. Her rage is immediate and unexpected.

"You slept with him! And you, you slept with her!"

"Claire I.."

"Lass let me.."

But she hears none of it. She graps the closest things to her and starts throwing. A vase whizzes past Jamie's head. He dunks just in time. She barely misses Gellis with a candle stick. She screams incoherent things as she pushes past them and heads back to her room. The door slams and stunned silence fills the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And why is she so upset if they are just mates? Hmmmm.


	13. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to talk it out.

"Ahhh Gellis. Can you leave Claire and I alone for a minute?"

"Sure." She slips out the door softly closing it behind her.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Ahhh...oh man..I have this whole conversation in my head and have no clue how to start."

"Can I?"

"Please."

He walks a bit farther into the room. But stops at her next words.

"Was she any good?"

"Claire!"

"I mean I know she is passionate. And by the moans, I know you are. I just wonder if she is."

"Christ Claire." He runs his hands through his hair causing his red curles to stand on end. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I don't remember more then bits and pieces. We were both very drunk. I meant what I said about regreting it."

She nods and sighs heavily. She hates being jealous. And lately it feels like a permant condition. 

"Can I join you Claire?"

She nods without looking up. She hears him approach and feels the mattress dip as he takes a seat beside her but not to close. He sits in silence. As does she. The situation has the immediate ease they had felt for each other strained. She aches to touch him. To rest her head on his shoulder. To touch the hand that rests just inches from hers. But she hesitates. She feels shy and still quite a bit put off due to the situation with Gellis. Regret doesn't negate what happened. 

"Claire. Where do we go from here? You must know if we would have known how you felt.."

"I know. You know how I feel. How do you? I mean..are you just upset for hurting me or because you feel something too?"

"Oh I feel something. Have since you and..well walked into the store. As inappropriate as that was. But I knew you were going through a lot so..I just tried to bury it."

"Oh..well then. That helps. But if that is the case then why?"

"We were drunk. I really don't know past that Claire. I am so very sorry and wish I could take it back."

"We were drunk. I really don't know past that Claire. I am so very sorry and wish I could take it back."

"Me too."

"Can you forgive us?"

"Forgive, yes. Forgetting. I will try to. I have too."

"What can I do?"

"Don't sleep with her again."

"That is a given."

She arches her eyes and tilts her head.

"It is. There will be no more drunking mistakes."

"Okay. Can we go out later.? Just us. Someplace quiet to talk?"

"Absolutely. Let me go home and change. Pick you up at five or so?"

"Works." And she reaches out and touches the back of his hand. He sits still and doesn't move. He doesn't want to frighten her. She runs her hand over his before removing it. 

"Go wash Gellis off you and then come back and get me." She sighs. "I am trying."

"I know." He smiles at her and leaves the room. 

Now to talk to Gellis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she as forgiven of Gellis?


	14. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Gellis. Can she forgive?

"Claire, did you and Jamie get everything sorted then?"

"We are working on it." She wearly takes a seat. Gellis joins her at the table. 

"Good. We have had a lot of important conversations at this table.Ye recall, this is where ye told me ye were going to marry Frank." Claire tenses up and Gellis holds her hand out to her. "Not to be bringing up that jackass. Just saying, this is the place where important conversations happen."

"It is. Jamie and I are going out somewhere to talk, alone. He went home to shower first. Cleaning himself of you. I know neither of you meant it for more then it was. But it still happened. I know I have no real right to be upset about it. You nor him knew how I felt. Okay," she takes a deep breath and continues, "I know my feelings are illogical. But they are still mine. Jealously may make no sense but I still feel it."

"What do ye need from me?"

"Distance. I am going to stay at a hotel for a bit. If Jamie and I are going to make this work, I can't have him anywhere around you."

"Claire, I would never!"

"I know that in my head. Look, you are my best friend. I want to be able to trust you. And in my mind I can. It is just my heart. I need some time."

Gellis nods. She reaches her hand out but stops short of touching her. Claire stands up.

"I am going to pack."

She watches her walk out and then lays her head on the table and cries.


	15. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire start to work on the start of their relationship.

"Where would you like to go lass?" Jamie was surprised to find Claire standing at the door with a packed suitcase.

"I need to find a hotel for a few days. Have to get some distance for now."

"Ah, bloody hell Claire, I didn't mean to come between you and your mate."

"I know Jamie. And it will be okay. My mind has already accepted what happened. I need to give my heart time."

"I see." He lifted her suitcase into the boot if his car and then opened the door for her. "There is a nice, clean hotel a few kilometres away from here. Do you want to go there?"

"That would be great. Thank you Jamie."

"This is quite nice." She sits at the small breakfast table by the window as Jamie fills the actual glass glasses with ice.

"Aye. I ken'd it was. I stayed here for a week as my flat was being prepared when I first moved here."

"Ahh nice." He smiles as he hands her a glass of coke. No spirits today. The conversation was to important. He joins her on the other side of the table.

"How would you like to go about this Claire? Do you wish to know more about last night or would you like to move past it?"

"I wish I could but I guess I need to.know how it happened?"

"Okay," he takes a deep breath and a large drink from the coke, wishing for something stronger. "I wanted you. I knew it was wrong. That you thought of me as a.mate and no more. That you were.still getting over..well so. Gellis she was quite drunk as I was. We danced close. Not you but a warm, willing female. That was it. I regretted it from the start. But well...no excuse but I am a guy. I was drunk and turned on." He shrugs uncomfortable in the telling and in reliving what he had done.

"Why didn't you come tell me what you were feeling?"

"I don't know Claire. Fear mainly. I feared you would reject me. I dinna want to ruin the friendship if you didn't return my feelings."

"Oh. So Gellis was just a substitute?"

"It shames me to say, but aye. She was."

"Then don't. Look Claire. It meant naught more to her then getting an itch scratched. And naught to me but trying to get rid of some of what I feel for you. There.was.nothing more to it. Now if we, ever, sometime in the future, well it will be much more then that." She tenses and he quickly adds," but that is all in your hands. In your timing."

"I do want..well obviously, or I wouldn't have reacted..but I am terrified. After Frank and now. I know the situations are not comparable but they feel..I feel betrayed in both circumstances. So, this is what I need from you."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how long it will take to trust. To let myself be open to intimacy. But, I want to see you and only you. You must agree to the same. No one else. Not to be seeing and not even talking, texting, or anything.with Gellis."

"Deal."

"True even though we.won't be..you can do that?"

"Claire, mo' ghairde, tis more then just the.physical pull of our bodies between us. It is deeper. A heart connection that is worth so much more then a roll in the hay. You are.so worth waiting for."

She smiles. A real smile for the first.time.all day. He makes it his mission to keep that smile on her face.


	16. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation and a bit more. Forgiveness.

"Claire, I didn't mean to come between Gellis and you. You need her right now."

"Thank you. But it isn't your fault or even hers. Really. It is mine." She sits on the edge of the bed in the hotel room and Jamie lodges against the wall.

"Yours?"

"I should have made my feelings for you clear. I didn't which, according to the rules that Gellis and I set up years ago, that left you open for seduction."

"You know if I wasn't drunk.."

"I do. And if she wasn't. And if I could have just admitted how I feel for you. But I was scared. After Frank."

"I ken." He steps closer to her," and now I have also cheated on you."

"No. It isn't the same. I wasn't yours."

"Wasn't you?" He steps up to her and pulls up one of the chairs from the table and sits in front of her. "Claire, Sorcha, I have been yours since the moment our eyes meet. Even though you were with..well..and I knew it was wrong. So when I had drunk sex with your best friend, it was wrong. So very wrong. Can you forgive me?" 

"Can you forgive me for not telling you how I feel?"

"Ah lass. And you. Can you?"

As an answer, she moves closer to him placing her hands on his face. His eyes drift shut a moment before her lips touch his. He takes her face in his hands as he deepens the kiss. She stays seated on the bed, he on the seat. They only touch faces and lips. Nevertheless, it is the most erotic thing Jamie had ever experienced. When they break apart and he meets Claire's eyes, he sees she feels the same.

"Well Claire where do we go from here?" He asked in a voice deeper then she had ever heard him use.

"Right here. Join me Jamie." She pats the bed.

"Claire, I dinna think.."

"Your Scots is thicker when you are nervous. I am not asking you to bed. Not yet. But just to hold me. Can you hold me?"

"Aye lass."

He tucks her tight against his chest. And she relaxes for the first time in days.


	17. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet bit of fluff involving cuddling. Still a slow burn but getting closer.

Shw fully relaxes against his chest. Her frantic heart slows down to match his slow steady beat. She feels his hands run down her hair soothing the wayward curles. Her own hands lay, fist unfurled against his chest.

"Mo' ghairde." He whispers over and over to her. She doesn't know it's meaning but understands the sincere way in which it is spoke. Shre could ask the meaning but fears breaking the spell the is around then.

She is the must connected she has ever been to another human and they are just cuddling, fully clothed. The anticipation of what it would be like to be two made one has her shivering.

"Are ye cold Claire?" 

"No just..no."

"Hmmmm. Well let's get you under the covers anyway." 

"I can't sleep in jeans."

"No. I will let you change and."

"No!" It echoes around the room and.stops him moving off the bed.

"What?"

"You can turn your head, close your eyes, if you wish, but please don't leave."

"Okay Claire. Okay."

She slipped off the bed and removed her nightgown from the suitcase. She changes right there. She doesn't look to Jamie to see if he was watching or not. It didn't matter. He would see her unclothed. The thought hardens her nipples and sends heat between her legs. She bites her lip as she slips out of her knickers, placing them and the rest of her dirty clothes in a bag she had packed for that purpose. She then turns to Jamie.

He hadn't looked

He keep his eyes averted and tightly closed. He wanted to. He really did. But his self control is barely under control. If he looks and catches a glimpse of her breast, a glance of her thigh, he would be lost. And after Gellis he knows he must take this slow. And to hold her is enough. Despite what his cock is saying.

She is a vision. With her hair lose and free down her back, in the gown made of satiny material of blue the color of the deep Scottish skies. It is high bodiced, thank Christ, but still clinges to her curves in a very provocative way. He needs her under cover.

"Come mo' ghairde. Get under the covers so you don't get a chill."

She could tell him it was perfectly warm in here. But she took pity and climbed back up on the bed. He tucked her in like she was a bairn, leaving her feeling safe and protected. Unexpected tears pool in her eyes. She turns away so he can't see. He pulls her against his chest.

"Sleep Claire. Ye are knacked and I am here. You are safe."

And feeling thus, she drifts off to sleep, safe in the arms of the man she is destined to be with.


	18. Turquoise, Emerald, and Topaz Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping close together leads to deep thoughts.

He watches her sleep knowing he needs to move. That to spend the night would be dangerous. But, God help him, he really doesn't want to.

He knows he has alot to make up for. If he knew? But no. He knew how he felt. Had known since the beginning. So he is without excuse. And now he has to find a way to make it up to her. 

He is relieved that she trusts him enough to fall asleep in his arms. To open up and forgive him. But can he forgive himself. For hurting her, hurting him, and hurting her relationship with Gellis right now when she needs her.

He sighs and bends down to kiss her sleeping face. He wants her. But not just her body. He wants her future tightly wrapped with his. Wants to give her peace, trust, joy, love. Wants to see their face in a newborn bairn. Wants to know if her hair will turn white of silver. But how to tell her all that and have her believe. Especially after...

He pulls her closer and drifts off to sleep beside her.

 

Claire wakes sometime in the middle of the night. She is temporary disoriented knowing only one thing. She has to pee. And the arms holding her are not Frank's. Thank God. 

She reaches up and encounters think curly hair. Jamie! It all comes back to her then. They are at a hotel. She had left because..

"Oh." Her exclamation is just a whisper but it causes Jamie to loosen his grip on her and roll over with a soft grunt. She can use the loo. She slips out and pees with a sigh of relief. She then returns to the bed. Now what?

She is now aware of his presence. Did he mean to stay? Or did he just accidentally fall asleep? If he chose to stay, what does it mean? She has forgiven him. She is working on forgiving Gellis and herself. She rolls over and lays her hand on Jamie's back. The contact helps steady her racing thoughts.

Yes forgive herself. For it wasn't just Gellis and Jamie she was upset with. Not even mainly with them. Must of the anger was directed at herself. For denying how she felt about Jamie allowing what happened by her silence and fear.

She takes a deep breath and allows her hand to drift around him. She is now the little spoon spooning the big one. And it feels good but not just good but safe, comfortable, meet to be.

She knows the fear doesn't come from Jamie who has been nothing but who she needed from the very beginning. It came from Frank. A fear of letting herself be to open with him, Jamie, lest he do what Frank did. And that was the real sourse of her rage over what happened with Gellis it felt like cheating even though it wasn't. 

She moves closer and whispers in his ear, "I am sorry."

"Forgiven lass." His voice is hoarse with sleep. It sends shivers down her back.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Ye were thinking loud enough to wake me."

"Sorry."

"Hush Claire. It is okay. I am sorry that I stayed. I maybe shouldn't have."

"No. You should have. I am glad you did."

He smiles as he rolls over to face her. "Me too Claire. Do you want to talk?"

"In the morning. It is still a few hours until dawn. I just want to sleep in your arms."

"Aye lass." 

She rests her head on his chest and he wraps one arm around her back and one cradles her head.

"Sleep mo' ghairde. Rest yer head. I have you."


	19. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the night in each others arms but do they get any sleep?

He watches her sleep knowing he should move. He shouldn't be here. In bed beside her. He wants her to much. He sighs and starts to get up.

"No," her voice is hoarse with sleep but still strong. As was her grip when she reaches for him.

"Claire, I can't stay. We may---Bloody hell will----you know."

"Yes, I know. I want. I really do."

"So do I. So much it scares me. But don't want to right now. So, I need to go."

"No, I promise Jamie, I will behave. I just want to sleep beside you. Please." She has released his arm, leaving the decision up to him.

"Christ," he whispers followed by a string of Gaelic. He doesn't want to leave her. He never wants to leave her. That is the problem. But, how can he not stay? He owed her at least that.

""Okay Claire. Sleep only."

"For now."

"Aye, for now.""

She settles back up against him and he tries to relax but the feel of her, her soft curves covered in that blue silk, A Dhai. He tries thinking unsexy thoughts but still feels his body hardening. He shifts to his back so his situation isn't obvious to her. She lays with her head on his chest, her arm across him. He absentmindly strokes the fine hair of it. She sleeps on, her breath warm against his neck. It was going to be a long night. He drifts for awhile and dreams of her. Of them. And awakes more turned on then when he went to sleep.

She has shifted as she slept and now lays on her side with her body facing him. Her body is flush against him. "Oh Claire." He whispers. He turns her over so her back is flush against him instead of her front. It doesn't help much. Her arse is as much of a temptation as her boobs and----Christ Fraser, you can't think of that! 

He needs to turn over. On to the other side. Away from her. But away from her is impossible. Not just because he fears waking her( her arms hold his across her stomach), but because it is much more than physical. Her hold on him. He knows that scares her. It scares him a bit too. This whole, love at first sight thing. This pull, heart to heart and soul to soul. He buries his face in her hair and pulls her closer. Ignoring to needs of his body, he drifts into a troubled sleep. 

She wakes, sometime in the darkest part of the night. The black-out curtains are pulled and it is pitch dark. She doesn't know where she is or who she is with. Her body tightens and he stirs.

"Claire?" Even with his voice hoarse with sleep, she recognizes him.

"Jamie? Sorry I---I have to ahh."

"Oh aye." He releases her and, with a smile, she slips out of the bed and heads to the loo. 

"I am sorry. I didn't know where I was for a moment.."

"Strange dark place, I ken."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't flash Claire. How did you sleep?"

"Really well. How did you?" She had turned on the small bedside lamp and looked at him. She frowns. "You've bags under your eyes lad."

"Weel, I could use some more sleep." 

"Go back to sleep."

"I will try. Come back here Claire."

"You didn't sleep well with me near you." She protests.

"Twasn't you Claire. I was just thinking to hard. Come lass." She returns with reluctance "I will sleep, I promise."

"Okay." He tucks her close and they both drift back to sleep until the sun raises a few hours later..


	20. What to Do About Gellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss how to handle Gellis.

She wakes slowly, frowning as her half- closed eyes are exposed to the harsh morning light. Motel. And---Jamie. Where is he? She seats up and looks around.

"Oh yes." She reaches out eagerly and he gets up and hands her one. Her gown has adjusted in her sleep and he catches the barest glimpse of the side of her breast. He looks over her head as he hands her the cup. She is not awake enough yet to notice. They sip in silence for awhile.

"Claire, what are you going to do about Gellis?"

"Gellis? I don't know."

"You forgave me." He gently reminds her.

"I know. But, it is complicated with Gellis and I." He walks over and rejoins her on the edge of the bed. 

"Tell me."

"We have rules, a system in place."

"Aye, if one is interested, the other backs down."

"That is it."

"She asks Claire."

"Yes, and I lied. Or denied or something. But."

"But?"

"She should have known."

"A mind-reader she should be?" He crocks his eyebrows at her.

"No. Crap I don't know. Of course not. It just hurts. Her doing that."

"And me? Claire, I betrayed you too."

"Yes. But I have known her forever. It makes a difference."

'"I ken that. It kills me to know I came between you."

"Hush. You are right, you know. I allowed this. Not you. Not Gellis. Me. I could have stopped it by just being honest with you, with her, with myself."

"All true. But I was hiding too. Christ Claire, I knew from the moment I saw you. Yet I still." He runs his hands through his hair causing it to stand on end. "You must forgive her. You must. For her. For yourself. And for us. We can't move forward with this thing with her unresolved."

"Yes. I know. I will go see her. And get it straightened out."

"Good."

"And then." She lifts her own eyebrows.

"And then?"

"Let's keep the hotel room for the next few days."

"Oh aye. Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel for the next few days. This slow burn is about to heat up.


	21. Forgiven Gellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis and Claire talk it out.

Gellis hadn't slept. She is kept awake by thoughts of Claire. What if she can't forgive her? She has been her best friend for as long as she can remember. They had meet in kindergarten. How was she to make it without her?

Does she knock? She technically still lives here. But, crips. How can things have changed so radically in two days? But, that is what she is here to fix. She finally raps hard on it and comes in.

"Gellis!" She calls out as she enters.

"Claire." Her friend runs out of the kitchen. She sees she hadn't slept well either. Their is dark circles under her eyes and her chestnut hair is a mess. 

"Yes, it is me."

"I am so so sorry. You must forgive me. You simply must. I don't know what to do without you in my life." It comes out in a rush.

"Gellis, if you can forgive me, I can surely forgive you."

"Forgive you?"

"I caused this. Not you. Not Jamie. Me. I knew how I felt about him but, I was scared. So, I denied my feelings allowing what happened."

"You had a.right to be scared."

"Maybe, but had no right to lie to you and Jamie."

"And we had no right to shag when it meant nothing when you and he, well, it will sure mean something."

"Yes, it will."

"So, you haven't?" She wiggles her eyebrows and.Claire.giggles.

"Not yet. We.wanted to get everything settled between us. And, between you and I."

"Ahh, so you and him, you have an understanding?"

"Oh yes. I love him Gell's. I adore him. And.he.feels the same. He is The.One!"

Gellis grins and pulls her close. She hugs her back. "The One. You know you didn't even say that about Randall?"

"I know. It is like he is a miracle."

"And a a well deserved one. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you. I am so happy that we are okay again."

"Ah girl. So am I. It will take more than a misunderstanding to part us. I intend to stand beside you when you marry Jamie and hold your.hand during labor."

Claire laughs. "Slow down lass."

"So, will you be back tonight?"

"Well no. Ahh I am keeping the hotel for a few days. Now that we.are okay and Jamie.and I are, well, we want to ahh."

"Ah, that is excellent. You go." She turns her towards the front door. "Your man is waiting."

"Thank you Gellis. I love you."

"I love you. Now go show Jamie how much you love him."

"Aye." She.hurries out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to the hotel. And some much anticipated loving.


	22. Long Awaited Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet love is made.

She reenters the hotal room on shaky legs. She is stopped dead by the sight that greets her.

"You have been busy." She says.

"Aye Claire. You deserve romance." Candles fill the small table and both bedside tables. A similiar glow lights the bathroom.

"I am not sure the hotel would allow this many candles in the room." She feels weightless and her insides are filled with a light that burns much brighter then the candles.

"Tis' why I didn't ask them. Ye are quite lovely in candlelight."

She glides over to him. It feels like her feet don't touch the floor. "So do you."

He holds her close, stroking the tension out of her back. Her head rests on his shoulder. Peace fills her heart and she knows this is right. She turns her head a fraction and kisses his neck. He inhales sharply.

"Like that?" She teases against skin.

She does adding a slight lick across his pulse. He hisses and pulls her closer. "Christ Claire."

He hands rome uder her shirt and start exploring her back. "Oh, that feels wonderful."

"I want to take my time. To get to know your every curve, every sweet inch of you. I want you crazy with want when I finally enter ye." He confesses against her collar bone. And she starts whimpering.

They pull apart long enough to pull off shirts. She reaches for the clasp of her bra.

"No baby. Slow." 

"Jamie please."

"Patience baby."

He starts kissing her face from the forehead down as his hand continues to get to know the skin of back. She clings to his shoulders. He works down her neck and shoulders. She lets her hands drop to his chest and touches the soft springy hair she finds there. When her roaming hands find his nipple, she feels a shudder go through him.

His lips skim the top of her bra and his hands find her bum. He kneeds it as his tongue slips into the inside of one of her cups.

"Oh Jamie, Gawd!"

He licks and kneeds until he legs start to give out. He then lifts her up and lays her across the bed. Leaving her bra on, he starts to kiss and suck under her chest and belly. She arches up, with a cry, when he finds her bellybutton.

"Ah, that is one." He says.

"One?"

"I have made it my mission to find all your unexpected erogenous zones." He explains as he returns to work. His tongue dips down and explores every area of naval.

The sounds she makes were making it hard to keep the promise he made to himself. And then he hand grabs and pulls at his hair.

"Please Jamie, please!"

"Where do ye need me Sorcha?"

"On my breasts." She needs to much to be embarrassed by her boldness.

He grins and heads up. He lays across her and cups them before suckling her clothe and all. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cries and he can no longer tease her. He must taste her. Her bra snaps down the front. He unsnaps it, kissing her skin as he exposes it. Finally he parts it.

"Christ Claire, ye are the must beautiful woman I have ever seen." He doesn't hesitate pulling the closest nipple against the roof of his mouth..

She feels tears of joy and relief fill her eyes. She feels a pressure built deep inside her and presses up against her belly seeking.

He is dissolving, everything he was before falls away as he suckles her. He sees a wee bairn in his mind doing the same and knows it is their future child.

"Jamie!" Her wiggling had the desired effect and she cums with a hoarse cry.

He slips down and pulls her pants and knickers off. He then moves down to her feet. 

"Jamie come on."

"Only found one Claire." He reminds her before sucking her big toe into his mouth.

"Oh," no one had done that. Frank hadn't even given her a foot massage. And the feel of his tongue lavishing her toe was doing things to her. "Two." She groans.

He pulls away long enough to say " Ah good," before returning to her toes.

He finds another spot in the tender skin behind her knees. And yet another where her hip meets her inner thigh. By this time she is practically hyperventilating. And he feels like one touch will have him exploding.He knows she wants him to enter her but..

"Jamie, I can't anymore." 

"Just have to.." He lowers his head and licks her from the top of her slit to her bum.

"Oh My Gawd!" Her hands fist in his hair. "More!"

He obliges her, licking and sucking, as she keens out his name over and over. The Claire that existed when she went into the jewelry store and first meet him was gone. Frank's Claire. She was both the absolute version of herself and, at the same time, totally his. Claire's Claire and Jamie's Claire fuses in a massive, earthshattering orgasm.

"Now, Jamie. Take me right now. And you needn't be gentle."

"You know I wanted you from the moment I saw you." He confesses when they return to earth.

"Did you?" She stokes the head that lays heavy on her breast.

"Aye, I ken I shouldn't. Argued with myself, I did. But it didn't stop the want."

"Well, thank God for that."

He chuckles. "Are you hungry?"

"I think I need sleep more. But, when we wake-up, it is my turn to learn your body."

"Aye lass, Oh, I adore you Sorcha."

"You are my world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Jamie's turn.


	23. Jamie's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire explores and Jamie roars.  
> Very NSFW

She wakes to the feel of his breath on her back. They ended up spooning in their sleep and his head rests on her back. One hand lays across her hovering just beside her breast. The other rests above their hands and lays in hair. She smiles knowing exactly how she is going to wake him up.

She rolls over disloging both his hands. He moans grabbing for her. "I am right here baby." She assures but, in a whisper. She doesn't want him waken fully yet. She takes his hand and lays it across her hip. He sighs and settles back to sleep.

"Now to find your's lad." She thinks. She lowers her head. They now lay on their sides facing each other. His penis lays between his legs making it a tad difficult to get to it. But, that wasn't her goal right now anyway. Not yet.

Instead, her lips find his nipple. She flicks it with her tongue bringing it to life before sucking it deep into her mouth. 

"Huh, ohhhh, Claire that ahhhhh!" 

She smiles as her hand finds the other one, teasing it as she draws the other in farther.

Jamie shudders and holds her in place, with one hand one her head and the other on her back. He makes incoherent sounds as she switches sides.

"One," she comments when she comes up for air.

"Oh aye. I dinna ken. Is that how you feel?"

"Yes it is."

"I will spent much more time there."

She giggles as she moves up his body. She straddles his chest as she kisses him. He moans into her mouth and tries to move her down far enough to enter her.

"No love. My turn." Her lips move from his lips over. She gently bites his ear before licking it all over. She feels his heartrate speed-up and grins before sucking it.

"Ahhhh God Claire."

"Two."

"Aye please."

"Every inch of skin until you are crazy with want. Is that not what you told me?"

"Aye but---have mercy Claire."

"Relax, my love. And enjoy yourself." She moves off of him. " On your belly."

She starts at the back of his neck. She lifts his thick hair up and blows on his neck. She watches fascinated as his shivering skin produces goose bumps. She kisses the dip where his head and neck meet and then starts to suck his skin. The Gailec coming out of his mouth sounds dirty.

She does this dance all the way down his back. She notices his hands are fisted in the sheets as she reaches his fine bum. His hands explore him but not as far down as he wants. 

"Claire!' She smiles as she kisses the dimple on the top of his bum. She can smell his desire and he wasn't the only one feeling desperate. 

"Just a bit longer." She works her hand down as her tongue parts him. She finds his testicles and strokes the soft skin as her tongue causes him to buck up. She plays for a moment before allowing him to turn back over.

He is very aroused. The skin on his penis looks ready to burst and a drop of pre-cum begs for her mouth. She licks it off before sucking him.

"Claire! Claire!" His voice echoes through the room as she takes him deeper and deeper. She knows she can only play so long if she wants to have him finish inside her. And she does.

She moves off and turns over to her hands and knees. "Quick Jamie. I need you."

He presses himself against her back and bum and guides himself inside her. "Yes Claire! God baby." He holds himsef up with one hand as the other finds her breast.

"Jamie yes!" She moves pressing herself against him.

"Now ye are in a hurry." She whimpers as he holds her still and pinches and pulls on her nipples. "No worries Sorche. I canna last long and will see ye satisfied." His hand drops to where they are joined as he starts to move. His thumb funds her clit and begins to stroke it as his every thrust fills her more completely.

"Oh Jamie. Oh baby I am so close." She starts meeting his every thrust with one of her own.

"Ohhhh me also. Oh Claire. Jesus!"

She shudders and goes limp her head hitting the pillow as cums. He moves off her clit and grabs her breasts as he thrust once, twice, and the third time as he come with a roar.


	24. Forgiven But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joyous Claire returns home.

"Hey, I am home." Claire calls out when she enters the house two days later.

"Oh girl. Look at ye. You are glowing."

"As well I should be." They hadn't wanted to leave. Only the necessary of school and work forced them out of bed. They had ordered in and spent the last two days dressed in naught but the motel's robes.

"Ah, it was good then."

"Good, hah. Try marvelous, magnificent, earth-shattering, glorious, oh Gel, he gave me orgasms I am still feeling. Made me climax so hard that I literally felt my uterus contract."

"Holy Jesus."

"Just so. I am sure I called on Him and every saint I could remember over the last few days."

"Well, I am glad Claire."

"And it wasn't just physical. As close as our bodies were, our hearts were closer. It is truly like, he is made for me. Like the piece of me I didn't know was missing. I have never felt so close to another person. I never will."

"I really am happy for you."

"It is to bad you don't recall. I know it wasn't the same. Between a shag and making love. But, oh Gel,I know from the moans that you enjoyed it. Sad you can't recall."

"Claire, I thought you forgave me?"

"I did. I do. I am sorry. That was still a bit of bitter Claire. I am trying to get rid of her."

"Well tell her, it was just a shag. That it meant nothing. That what you have with him is worth a so much more. That I would trade a lifetime of good sex for just the two days you spent."

"Oh Gel." She hugs her friend tight. "I will tell her."

"Good. Cause I meant every word. Now for ice cream and details." They talk for hours.


	25. Moving in and..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since I updated. Yikes. Sorry will try to do better.

"Will ye move in with me?" Jamie asks later that week. They had spent every moment they could together between work. But, it isn't enough. And, they did spend every night together.

"Are we ready for that?"

"Ah lass. I think I have been ready since the day we meet."

"And me soon after. Okay Jamie. When?"

"Today. I can rent a truck."

"Anxious man." She teases against his lips.

"Christ Claire, I believe I've been patient." He claims before kissing her.

"Hum, very patient. Today alright."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"I think that is the last of it." Claire says as she seals the last box and places it with the rest.

"I am sure going to miss rooming with ye Claire." A teary Gellis says.

"I won't be far. And will visit and you can come to our home."

"Our home! How soon before I am asked to be yer maid-of- honor?"

"One step at a time Gel." Claire replies with a nervous giggle.

"Just saying."

"Just saying what?" Jamie asks as he enters. "I've the truck baby. Ye ready to move?"

"I am." She shoots Gellis a nervous look. 

"She is. I canna believe how much she has gathered in the last few months she has been here."

"It is okay." He grins at his lady and her friend as he picks up the first of the boxes. Claire and Gellis do the same. They soon have the bed of the truck loaded.

"I love ye sis. Don't be a stranger." Gel holds her close.

"I love you. I won't. You don't either."

She hung pictures on the wall. Added books to his(their) bookcases. Placed her toothbrush beside his in the holder. Hang her dresses and jeans beside his. Put her undies and socks in the drawers he had cleaned out for her. Added her dishtowels to the kitchen. Her towels to his in the bathroom.

"That is much better. Tis' what this place needed." He says as he looks around their room later. The flowers on the dresser. The lacy pillows on the bed. The bright prints on the wall.

"A women's touch."

"No, mo' ghairde. Your touch. This is Jamie and Claire's room now. As it should be." 

"Hmmm. It needs one more thing."

"What is that?"

She grins as her heart pounds. She pushes him until he is sitting on the bed and then kneels before him. "Jamie, I love that it is Jamie and Claire's room. But, I would love if it was The Fraser's room. Will you make me your wife? Will you be my husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will he say?


	26. She Said Yes, So Did He!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two proposals. Two yes'

Jamie stares at her his mouth ajar. She kneels patiently knowing this was a shock to him. After an endless moment..

"You are proposing to me?"

"I am. Women can do that now, you know."

"I ken. It is just I was planning on doing the same. Have a ring and everything." He lifts her up and sits her beside him on the bed before opening up the little drawer on the bedside table. He pulls out a ring box. "I would be honored to be yer husband. Will ye wear my ring?" He opens the hinged box to reveal a stunning diamond. 

"Oh Jamie, I sure will. Will you?" She pulls a similar box out of her pocket. "I have you a ring too." It is silver with a design of thistles and strawberries around it. "I have done my homework and know that the Fraser name is associated with strawberries." She explains."I know it isn't customary for man to wear engagement rings but.."

"Claire," he can't say more as he takes the ring box from her and slips the ring out. He slips it on the ring finger of his left hand. It is a perfect fit. How did she manage that? He then takes her ring out. She holds her left hand out and he slips her engagement ring on.

"So that is a yes?" She teases with a giggle.

"Oh aye. A huge yes. I canna believe we were both thinking the same thing."

"I can. We are soul mates Jamie. I was destined to walk into Leoch Jewels. You were destined to be working there. And to be there when I needed you after.." She shakes the thought of Frank off," we are meet to be."

"Aye we are. I truly love you Mrs Fraser to be."

"And I you my soon to be husband."

They lay together wrapped around each other left hands entwined.

"Let's announce our engagement the modern way." 

"And how is that?"

"With a selfie of our hands Jamie."

He grins and grabs his phone.They make a heart with their left hands and Jamie snaps several pictures. With smiles and laughs of pure joy, they post them all over their sm accounts with the caption,'she said yes and he did too.'

"I must call Gellis and warn her. If she sees it on Facebook, she will never forgive me."

"And I should call Jenny."

They make phone calls to their pleasantly surprised friends and family before celebrating their engagement in bed.


	27. Social Media Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends and family( and one enemy) react to their engagement news

They post on their individual Facebook accounts, changing their statuses to engaged, on Instagram, and even Twitter. The reactions are immediate.

"Congratulations," being most common. But Murtagh comments," Ye wee pup. Ye canna tell yer Godfather in person. I have read it on freaking Facebook!"

"Oops," Jamie says with a blush. "I should have told him."

"Yes. Will he forgive you."

"Aye, as long as I let him kiss the bride." He teases.

"Seems a fair trade."

He laughs as they continue to scan through their friend and families reactions to their news.

"Ye stole my man, ye little english ---" Leery MacKenzie.

"Who is Leery?" Claire asks after the disturbing message.

""A childhood friend. Why?"

She shows him the message she had posted. "That...I was never her man. I swear Claire. We kissed once. We were 13."

"No worries. I recognize bitter jealousy." She uses the delete comment option without responding to it.

"And I gain a sister! So happy for ye two." Jenny posts as she reposts their heart hands.

"Didn't I predict this?" Gellis comments with heart and smiley emojis.

"She did. She is a mess. Jamie, would you mind if I asked her to be my maid-of-honor?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, you two did.."

"Aye, but we are all past that. And ye should have yer best friend in that role."

"Thanks. Have you thought of who you are asking?"

"Ian. He is more then a brother-in-law. He has been my best mate all my life."

"Sweet. When can I meet this Murtagh?" That Murtagh had retweeted the picture with the caption," Ye come to me lass if he dinna treat ye right. I will sort him for ye."

"Very soon. Why?" She shows him the retweet and says,

"I will need someone to walk me down the aisle. He seems a good choose."

"He would be so honored. A grand idea."

"Well LJ, seems you found the proper other half. So happy for you." Joe

"Jamie, are you sure? You haven't tried the other team. Just joking mate. Happy for you and the lovely Claire." John Grey.

"You two will make beautiful babies. Can I be their Godmother please! Love you." Mary.

"It seems everyone is happy for us except Leery." Claire says.

"And having a wee laugh. Did ye see the hastag my cousin Angus started?"

"No what is it?"

He turns his phone around and shows her Angus' comment on the IG post. "Congrats Claire and Jamie. #he said yes!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to.."

"I love it. No worries Claire. It is 2018, after all."


	28. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire make wedding plans.

So, New Year's Eve?" Jamie says as they cuddle in bed.

"Yes. A perfect way to start the New Year."

"Aye, but tis less then two months away. Not much time to plan."

"I don't need or desire a huge wedding. I just want to be legally joined to you. And you to me."

"Okay." He smiles and kisses her. "So, New Year's Eve where?"

"Lallybroch, of course."

"Of course! Jenny will already have it decorated. Add a few flowers and candles and it will will be perfect."

"Absolutely perfect." She agrees. They call Jenny and tell her there intentions to be married on Sanheim at Lallybroch. She is over the moon excited. 

"I will arrange everything. Ye needn't worry about a thing. Do ye have a gown?"

"Jenny, we just started planning today." Claire replies with a laugh.

"Aye, sorry. We just haven't had a wedding here in recent memory. Mine was at St Paul's."

"Oh, I just prefer a smaller wedding, more intimate."

"I wasn't implying that ye should follow Ian and I's example. Tis yer wedding. I would love for it to be here. As for gowns, I can take ye to the bridal shop here or, weel if ye want ye can wear our mam's gown."

"I...I couldn't do that."

"It would honor her. But, ye need not if ye would prefer yer own. And, no worries, Jamie hasn't seen it."

"I haven't." They are video chatting with her. "If ye wish Claire, I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you. I will look at it and decide."

They head at to Lallybroch the following week. Claire had heard of the estate, saw pictures. But, nothing prepared her for it's splendor. For the ivy-covered sides. For the round tower. For the arch. For the history she felt in every brick, in every stone.

"How old?" She asks Jamie later that night. They lay in the old Laird's bedchamber. His parents old room. 

"Oh, 300 hundred years, give or take."

"Wow." She, rootless as she had been all her life, was fasinated by the idea of so much time and the security being surrounded by it, gave her.

The following day, while Jamie and Ian were out, Jenny showed her Ellen's wedding gown.

"Ohhh!" Claire is struck dumb. The gown matches the house. It is all lace made to look like ivy, roses, and thistles. It reaches the floor and is belled-out slightly. The neckline reaches her neck and ends in a satin ribbon. The sleeves end in lace just at her finger tips. The waist line is surrounded by more satin embroidered with thistles. It is perfect. "I...it is so perfect." She whispers to Jenny.

"Aye. Like it was made for ye. Let's see if it fits."

It does. There is no vail, Jenny explains, because tradition dictates that a brides hair be unbound and free. 

"And with ye glorious curles, no need of covering them."

The following six weeks are hectic. They spend Christmas Eve at Lallybroch and Christmas day with her Uncle Lamb. 

"Listen bloke, I have heard naught but good things about you and what I read on-line, seems to confirm it. But, if you harm my niece in any way, I will skin you. You understand?"

"I would expect nothing less."

They head to Lallybroch two days later, four days before the wedding.


	29. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogmanay and a wedding

"I can't believe today is the day." A nervous Claire says. It is December 31st, Hogmanay, and they are taking vowes right before Midnight to allow for the First footing and all the other traditions to be followed.

"A bit nervous are ye." Gellis asks as she adjusts her curles. She is wearing it down without a veil, like a maiden. "Yer hair is just perfect."

"Thanks Gel. Yes, a bit. Not about Jamie. I know, soul deep know, that he is the right one. It is just all that is involved to get us married."

"Relax, my dear. I've it all handled." Jenny says as she enters the small bedroom in Lallybroch they are using for a bride's room. "It is beautiful down there. And Jamie and Ian wait with Father Campbell. Maggie is ready to spread flowers and wee Jamie has his pillow awaiting the rings."

"Thanks Jenny. I don't know what I would have done without you and Gellis."

"Tis are pleasure." Gellis replies. "Here luv. Yer bouquet. I've hid a sprig of white heather in it. It brings good luck." She hugs her best friend tight, careful of her gown and Gellis' soft blue dress. "It is almost time. Are ye ready?" She holds her hands tight. 

"Yes. I can't wait to be joined to Jamie and he to me."

"I will fetch Ian. And Murtagh." Jenny says.

"Thanks." She takes a steading breath and smiles at Maggie and wee Jamie.

"Auntie Claire, ye are so beautiful." Maggie says her brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Thank you Maggie. So are you." The little girl wears a smock in the Fraser's colors. Her brother wears a kilt in the same. They are precious. Their daddy walks in and bows to his wife and Claire before securing the rings on the pillow his son holds.

"You are glorious Claire. Jamie is a blessed man. As am I." He smiles and kisses his wife. She kisses him and reminds her children to walk slow, hugs Claire and Gellis, and slips out to join her brother and the rest of the family.

"Remember to lead with your right foot." Gellis reminds Claire before she and Ian follow the bairns out.

"Claire," Jamie's stoic Godfather says as.he takes her arm," I ken I am not yer pa. Nor Jamie's. But I promised his mam to look after the lad when he was still in his cradle. And, ye lass, are exactly who his mam and pa prayed for him to find. If, I ne' did more then escort ye to him, I would be keeping my promise to his mam." It is the most she has ever heard him say. And her eyes fills with tears. She turns towards him and hugs him tight.

"Thank you Murtagh. You couldn't have said anything better."

She walks out, leading with her right foot, as instructed. Murtagh walks her down the stairs to a completely transformed sitting room. There are candles everywhere. They glow against the darkness of the evergreens. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful her groom. He was in full Highland dress. His kilt and linen dress shirt glow in the candlelight. His face glows even more at the sight of her in lace and linen. Her brown curles bouncing around her back. His hand shakes over his cermonial sword. She smiles at him and tries to speed up under Murtagh's restraining arm.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Father Campbell asks when Murtagh finally reaches Jamie and the rest of the wedding party.

"I give myself." Claire proudly says. A giggle runs through their guests. Father Campbell smiles and reaches for her hand and places it in Jamie's. They both breath sighs of relief.

"Dearly beloved...to you take...in sickness and health...for richer and poorer...as long as you both shall live." They repeat the vowes with their hands tight in each others. 

"I give you this ring."

"I give ye this ring." Claire looks down at the ring as he slips it on. Her eyes fill with tears, again. The gold band is engraved with interconnected hearts.

"Ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone." Jamie whispers right before Father Campbell informs him he can kiss her. He does with gusto. A loud cheer goes up just as Father Campbell pronounces them married. And the clock strikes twelve.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with this slow burn story. For all the twist and turns that lead to this chapter. For every comment and kudo. Love ya all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow burn story. But hold on. They will end up together after some twist and turns.


End file.
